


得偿所愿

by asukazhuzhu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Pregnancy, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukazhuzhu/pseuds/asukazhuzhu
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 9





	得偿所愿

年龄设定是五年后的修✖️五年前的菲。只是为了让他们的年龄差距大一点：p

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

Chapter 1

“艾黛尔贾特殿下，您能亲临府上，顿使寒舍蓬荜生辉，不胜荣幸。”路德维西嘴上听着恭敬，神情上却全不是那么一回事儿。   
今天是当朝宰相路德维西·冯·艾吉尔宴请宾客的日子，父皇身体不适，艾黛尔贾特便代他前往。   
参加完宴会，艾黛尔贾特和修伯特在公爵府气派的花园里漫步。“艾黛尔贾特公主！等等我！”回头一看，艾吉尔家最小的儿子菲尔迪南特正气喘吁吁地从后面追来。   
“公主？”一团黑影突然笼罩住男孩，他转过头，发现又高又瘦的修伯特正如同陡峭绝壁般阴恻恻朝他逼近。  
艾吉尔家的继承人。修伯特居高临下地盯着眼前这个还不到他胸口的小胖子。  
“你想干什么？”男孩眼中出现一丝惧意。修伯特似乎没听见这句话，用他特有的漫不经心的方式上下审视着。他的目光停留在菲尔迪南特手中那把训练长枪上。“跟我主君说话的时候不许带着武器。”他打了个响指，紫色的火焰窜上长枪，菲尔迪南特吓得手一哆嗦，长枪应声落地。  
“我是未来的宰相，你身为侍从怎可对我如此无礼？”  
“未来的宰相？”修伯特冷笑起来，“阁下因为有纹章的缘故，确实是下任宰相的接班人，但我如果没记错的话，你还有两个年长你很多的哥哥，他们会心甘情愿的把宰相的位置给你这个乳臭未干的弟弟？我看阁下还是祈祷你父亲大人活得久一些吧，现在就已经被欺负，等他不在了，岂不是……”  
“哦呀哦呀，看来我猜对了呢。”修伯特用那双贝斯特拉家的冷静金眸观察着他的表情。  
“不要说了！”男孩尖叫着退后一步，双手握拳，眼看就要掉下泪来。  
他突然很荒谬的有股罪恶感，于是朝前走了一步，想拍拍男孩的肩膀安慰他，或是道声抱歉。男孩推开他的手，跑掉了。  
“修伯特，你是不是有点过份了？他不过是个十二岁的孩子而已。”  
“殿下，他也许是无辜的，但艾吉尔家……”  
他们两个都沉默下来。帝国的宰相世代都是由艾吉尔家族的成员担任的，艾黛尔贾特的父亲身体虚弱，宰相路德维西将他的权力架空，在朝廷中如同摄政王般的存在已是心照不宣。  
“没关系，总有一天我会把他偷走的属于我们皇室的东西统统拿回来。”艾黛尔贾特一甩长发，“走了，回去了。”

Chapter2

“修伯特，父皇同意退位，已经秘密地传位于我。几天后这个消息便会宣布。”  
“恭喜您，殿下。不，该是陛下才对。”  
近两年的时间，艾黛尔贾特已经暗中争取到贝尔谷里斯家和瓦立家的支持。他俩对视了一眼，是时候了。  
修伯特亲自率领一队精锐前往艾吉尔公爵府。迅速、低调、出其不意，这是他的指示。“抓住所有的艾吉尔，如遇反抗，格杀勿论。”  
路德维西被士兵押着从自己面前经过时还在破口大骂。不过当他听到艾黛尔贾特已经是皇帝的消息，脸上惨白的表情还蛮有趣。  
队长向他报告：“大人，所以的艾吉尔都抓到了，除了最小的那个。我们搜遍了各处都没有找到，可能趁乱逃走了。要将搜索范围扩大到整个都城内吗？”  
逃走了？不可能，自己的部署连只鸟都飞不出去。不过，他还是挥挥手：“不必了。你们回去吧，随后我会向陛下汇报的。”  
士兵们撤退后，他一个人信步走进艾吉尔公爵府。这个地方他从前趁着深夜潜进来好多次，有些地方怕是比路德维西本人还要熟悉。  
他径直来到路德维西的卧室。靠近床的地板有一块和周围的颜色有细微的区别，不凝神看根本发现不了。  
修伯特双手抱胸在床边坐了好一会儿，这才起身把那块活动的地板移开。  
下面黑呼呼的，但他还是瞅见一抹闪着金属光泽的橙色。  
“上来，艾吉尔。”  
没有回应。  
“上来，我再说最后一次。外面只有我一个人。”  
男孩爬了上来。跟两年前比，个子高了，也瘦了，从轮廓看，再过几年就会长成一个英俊的青年，只不过现在灰头土脸的。  
“你……要杀了我吗？”  
“我还没想好。”修伯特注视着他的眼睛，诚实地回答。  
“要杀就杀好了，我不会怕你的！”  
修伯特瞥到他颤抖的嘴角。切，明明就在害怕。  
“小屁孩！”他解下自己的披风，劈头盖脸地朝菲尔迪南特扔过去，“把你那惹眼的橙发遮起来。”

他带他回了自己府上。  
“你暂时安全了，小子。我的仆人很少，也很可靠，不会有人告密。”  
“为什么要救我？”  
他绝不会承认自己有一点私心。“最后一个艾吉尔……也许让你活着比较有意思。”  
十四岁的少年眼光闪动，不知道被士兵抓走还是被修伯特带走，哪个更教人不安。   
“把你需要的物品列一张清单，我会安排人购买。另外没有我的允许，不许离开这个房间。”他不再理会他，面无表情的走出屋子，把门反锁。  
第二天，修伯特就有点后悔自己的慷慨，清单最下面几行毫不客气的列着：不同口味的红茶、各种训练用武器，还有……训练假人？？真是麻烦，等他再长大一些，该不会要一头飞龙吧？他皱着眉头提起笔，最终没有涂掉，还在最尾加了一样：染发剂。那头橙发实在太过明显，保险起见，还是换个发色吧。

“修伯特，你觉得该如何处置关押起来的艾吉尔族人。”  
“依照律法，叛国罪会被处以死刑。”  
“那就这么办吧。”皇帝陛下的声音里有一丝疲倦。  
“还有，逃走的艾吉尔家的小儿子，他……”  
“退下吧，休伯特。我累了，改天再说。”  
“遵命，陛下。”  
艾吉尔家族的人因为叛国罪被处死的那一天，他什么也没有对菲尔迪南特说，也严禁仆人议论此事。但他异常沉默的坐在窗边，他总觉得他其实已经知道了。  
仆人们都睡了，菲尔迪南特站在他桌边。  
“怎么了？”  
“我做噩梦。你能在旁边陪我吗？”  
修伯特叹了口气：“去躺好。”  
“那你也过来。”  
“快好了，先去。”  
菲尔迪南特杵在他身旁不动，盯着他。  
修伯特只好放下手上的文书，“只有今晚破例哦。”

Chapter3

还差几个月菲尔迪南特就成年了。除了不能走出大门以外，他可以在整个宅院任何角落自由活动。头发的话，隔一个月染一次就好。  
要是能有一条飞龙，是不是就可以骑着它藏在云层里，飞出去逛逛？  
但他早就不再害怕修伯特了。每天他从皇宫里返回，先做什么，再做什么，哪个时段在哪个房间，菲尔迪南特都一清二楚。  
修伯特书房隔壁那件空着的大屋被改造成训练室，他不许菲尔迪南特在他晚上办公时使用，嫌吵，所以每晚菲尔迪南特都会守在他的办公桌旁边看他批阅文书。  
今天修伯特对着手里一份文件看的时间格外长，菲尔迪南特也看了半晌，大着胆子开口：“这个新修订的商贸草案是有漏洞的。你看这里，”他用手指给他看，“如果这样修改一下就没问题了……”  
说完后，菲尔迪南特忽闪着琥珀色的大眼睛等着他的评价。  
他的建议居然很中肯。 “你为什么会知道这些？”修伯特有些惊讶。  
“虽然我是艾吉尔家最小的孩子，但我可是被当成继承人来培养的。而且，”他翻了个白眼，“不能出去好无聊，我已经把你的各种学术书籍翻得七七八八了。”  
修伯特露出难得的赞许的微笑，“从明天开始，你就协助我处理公务吧。不过我很好奇，你还学了什么是我不知道的？”  
“还有这个。”菲尔迪南特摊开手掌，上方慢慢出现一团温暖的光圈。  
“太棒了，菲尔迪南特，你居然学会了信仰魔法，连我都做不到。”修伯特由衷的拍了拍手，“也许我该奖励你。你想要什么？新口味的红茶？或者武器？”  
“什么都可以吗？”  
“什么都可以，只要我能办到。噢，飞龙不行。”  
宫内卿大人晚上不穿高领的朝服，丝绸袍子裹着高瘦的身子笔挺地坐着，露出的脖子和锁骨像是在等着他做点什么。  
那个时候，他了解到自己的心意，突然紧张的要命，甚至不知道怎么开口。修伯特一句话也没有说，继续看着他。  
终于，菲尔迪南特沉不住气，身子前倾，蜻蜓点水般在他嘴唇上亲了亲。  
“你……”修伯特震惊的睁大了眼，随即露出恍然大悟的表情，“我可能忽略了……你马上成年，是一个有正常需求的男人了。”  
他思索了一会儿，完全没注意到菲尔迪南特失望的脸，开口说：“我可以考虑从妓院带回一个女人。蒙住她双眼的话应该是安全的……”  
菲尔迪南特抓住他的双手打断他的话：“我想要你。”  
修伯特当作没听到，“我允许你选择你喜欢的女人类型。”  
“不，我喜欢的是你。”  
“菲尔迪南特，”修伯特的眉毛抖了一抖，“是宅子里哪个家伙给你出的馊主意？”  
“不，我就喜欢你。”

结果他的告白当然没被当回事。怎么样能让他相信自己，接受自己？不过他已经打定主意要在18岁前把自己送给他，大不了……大不了会怎样，他也不知道。

“你干什么？”修伯特皱着眉头问跨坐在他腰上的菲尔迪南特。他的双手手腕被他一只手就牢牢按在床上，动弹不得。该死，这臭小子什么时候练得这么大力气。  
“还不够明白？”他的屁股压在他胯上，空着的一只手拉扯修伯特睡袍的领口。  
“你不该这样。”修伯特眯着眼看他，放弃了挣扎。  
“不该？你怎么不问问自己，为什么一直把我留在身边，没有交出去？”  
修伯特被他问得哑口无言。趁他没有说话，菲尔迪南特把压在身下的袍子全部扯开，头埋进他的颈窝。  
“我就当你在等我上钩。”说完，菲尔迪南特开始用舌头舔他的胸口，湿软的舌头让修伯特微微抖动。  
菲尔迪南特向来不是个收敛的人，但面对休伯特的时候，他总是担心自己不够好。只要能取悦他，什么都愿意去做。  
往好处想，至少修伯特硬了。  
舌头用力舔着勃起的阴茎，贴着龟头含进嘴里吮吸，有时候他也想知道他愿意付出多少去换取修伯特注视他的眼神，希望那双修长的手指能穿过他的头发紧紧抓着他，就像现在。  
菲尔迪南特在口袋里摸索到油膏，修伯特盯着他发红的嘴问：“你怎么知道这些？”  
“有一本书……里面有写。”他把油膏涂到手指上。  
我什么时候买过这样的书？修伯特困惑不已。没时间想这件无关紧要的事情了，只见菲尔迪南特粗暴的把手指伸进自己身体里，疼的立刻软了一半。  
“放松。”修伯特实在看不下去，把他的手从身体里拉开，用力一翻让菲尔迪南特躺在床上。  
修伯特扯下松松挂在菲尔迪南特身上的衣服，打开他的双腿，把一根沾上油膏的手指推进他体内。在修伯特的注视下，他不由自主全身开始发烫，想合上双腿，却被拉得更开，一只手握着他大腿内侧，嘴唇沿着敏感的肌肤向上亲吻。  
“好……好了吗？”菲尔迪南特颤抖着问。  
回应他的是又多加了根手指进去搅动。修伯特用手握住菲尔迪南特变得更硬的性器，亲了亲不断溢出前液的头部，然后盯着他，用舌尖细细的刺激着。  
菲尔迪南特忍不住呜咽起来：“操我……求你……”  
修伯特抽出手指，把他的双腿挂在肩头，挤进他微微打开的肉缝里。太大了，菲尔迪南特紧紧抓住床单，忍着痛喘息。  
看着他涨的通红的脸，眼角还挂着泪水，激起修伯特一直以来压抑的欲望。他拉起他一条腿压在胸前，狠狠地擦着他的前列腺操进他最深处。猝不及防的快感让他大叫起来，双腿圈住休伯特的腰，整个人都在发抖。  
他们离得好近，他呼吸着从修伯特嘴里吐出的气息，琥珀色的眼底充满水气。年轻的身体抵不住每一个用力的抽插都顶在让自己浑身抽搐的地方，没人照顾的阴茎很快就在肚子上射得一塌糊涂。紧锁的肉穴一阵绞紧，修伯特的额头抵在他额头上，低声咆哮着释放在他体内。  
抽出来的时候，菲尔迪南特用双臂紧紧环抱住他，不让他离开。  
“放手，压着不重吗？”  
“别走。”  
这是我的床，我还能去哪里。修伯特叹了口气。“你想要我就留下。”  
天刚蒙蒙亮修伯特就醒了。身旁菲尔迪南特在熟睡中依然紧紧抱着他，身体还像少年般暖得异常。他转头看他的脸，已经不再是当年那张孩子气的面容。  
手指顺着轮廓滑落到嘴唇上。菲尔迪南特迷迷糊糊张嘴轻轻啃咬他的指尖，发出既满足又挑逗的声音，足以让他忘记自己的坚持，坚持着不肯跟人有太多的关联。

菲尔迪南特十八岁生日的时候，修伯特还是食言了，送给他一颗飞龙的蛋。“能不能孵出来看你的本事了。”  
让他意外的是，几个月后，竟然真的被他孵出来了。菲尔迪南特兴奋地问：“等它长大了，我可以骑上它飞吗？”  
“最好不要。会被别人看见的。”  
“噢。”他的失望溢于言表。  
那一刻，修伯特觉得，即使是为了保护他，是不是也太自私了，真的要让他一辈子在这宅子里腐朽？  
“菲尔迪南特，你恨皇帝陛下吗？”  
他沉默了一会儿，摇摇头，“不。”  
“为什么？你的家人……”这还是他头一次和他提起这个话题。  
“我父亲确实有罪。而且如果我恨皇帝陛下，也应该恨你。”  
修伯特揉了揉他的头发。“发根的颜色快露出来了。”  
“明天再帮我染一次吧。”  
“不必染了。”  
他想看他原本那头鲜艳如同太阳的头发，想仰望他骑着飞龙在空中翱翔的影子。

Chapter4

“陛下，四年前我对您隐瞒了一件事，我愿意接受责罚。”修伯特一五一十地把他藏匿菲尔迪南特的事情告诉了艾黛尔贾特。  
“你觉得此事该如何处理？”  
“如果可能的话，我恳求陛下赦免他。”连他自己都没有察觉到他的声音有点抖。  
“为何？”  
“因为他……忠诚、善良、才华横溢。”  
艾黛尔贾特挑起一边的眉毛，“我不信这是全部的理由。”  
他目光闪烁了好一会儿才承认：“我爱他。”  
“修伯特，修伯特，”艾黛尔贾特脸上闪过惊讶的神色，“能从你口中听到爱这个字眼，简直是奇迹。”  
“好吧，”皇帝陛下沉吟片刻，提高音量宣布，“过去的事已经过去了。为了这个奇迹，为了你，我愿意赦免你们。”  
“感激不尽，在下……”  
“客套话就免了，去吧。”  
“遵命。”

两年后

“菲尔迪南特，从今天起，我正式任命你为宰相。”  
“这是我的荣耀，陛下。”菲尔迪南特单膝跪地，接受皇帝的封赏。  
“不必感激我。你能有今天的一切是靠你自己赢得的。”

修伯特已在皇宫门口等候他，菲尔迪南特笑着迎上去，火一样的橙色长发在肩头飘舞。他们一边聊天一边散步，在修伯特的引领下，不知不觉就来到了艾吉尔公爵府的围墙外。  
“你看，”修伯特示意他，菲尔迪南特顺着他的手指看过去，仆人们正在整理庭院，“很快你就可以搬回你们家族的宅邸了。”  
“你不和我一起吗？”  
“你现在已经是堂堂的一国宰相，外面多得是等着你挑选的人。”  
“你什么意思？”菲尔迪南特愤怒地问。  
“你该有个继承人，艾吉尔家族……”  
“把这个难题留给术士吧。”菲尔迪南特笑了。  
“你在说什么？”  
“继承人可以由我自己生下来。我能为你生孩子，”他在休伯特耳边悄悄说，“我问过术士了，有那种魔法。”  
“你确定你能承受？”  
“因为我年轻啊！”说完，他凑上去舔着修伯特的嘴角把舌头伸进去，堵住他接下来要说的话。

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

“菲尔迪南特，你知道自己在干什么吗？别乱来……”  
“我想要。”  
捧着略大的腰腹，骑在修伯特腰上，被胎儿跟深入体内的阴茎挤压着，让他格外敏感，轻轻一动，就是一阵呻吟。  
看着那个肚子，修伯特只能努力克制自己的冲动，不敢用力，于是握住菲尔迪南特拍打在自己肚子上的性器随意抚摸着。  
“啊啊……”菲尔迪南特加快了摆腰的幅度，整个身体都开始颤抖。眼看就要到达顶峰，修伯特却突然伸手堵住了他宣泄的出口。  
“别……别这样……”菲尔迪南特带着哭腔哀求。“你知道……这样你里面有多紧吗？”修伯特咬着牙说，被肉壁挤压吮吸着让他无法坚持，很快便缴械投降。他这才移开手指，用力揉搓了几下，菲尔迪南特呜咽着全部射到他胸口上。  
好不容易等他喘过气能开口说话了：“是不是有点快？”  
修伯特翻了个白眼，“等你生了再说吧。”

～～～～～

The end


End file.
